peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzcocks
Buzzcocks were an English punk rock band formed in Bolton in 1976, led by singer–songwriter–guitarist Pete Shelley. Regarded as an important influence on the Manchester music scene, the independent record label movement, punk rock, power pop, pop punk and indie rock, they achieved commercial success with singles that fused pop craftsmanship with rapid-fire punk energy ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel In episode 1 of the Music for Misfits documentary, Pete Shelly mentions having sent a copy of their seminal indie release Spiral Scratch to Peel, which he played. The Buzzcocks did five sessions for Peel's show and their last Peel session in 2003 was the first for 24 years. Ken Garner's list on p. 282 of The Peel Sessions of 'Top Ten Longest Intervals Between Sessions' omits this, which would make it the third longest gap after Faust. In 2005, Shelley re-recorded the Buzzcocks "Ever Fallen in Love" with an all-star group, including Roger Daltrey, David Gilmour, Peter Hook, Elton John, Robert Plant and several contemporary bands, as a tribute to John Peel. Proceeds went to Amnesty International, Peel's favourite charity. Sessions *Five sessions. First four originally released on Strange Fruit SFRCD104. 1. Recorded 1977-09-07. First broadcast 19 September 1977. Repeated 21 October 1977, 07 December 1977, 21 December 1977, 17 May 1982 *Fast Cars / Pulse Beat / What Do I Get 2.Recorded 1978-04-10. First broadcast 17 April 1978. Repeated 08 May 1978, 27 December 1978, 01 July 1986 *Noise Annoys / Walking Distance / Late For The Train 3. Recorded 1978-10-18. First broadcast 23 October 1978. Repeated 22 November 1978, 11 December 1978, 25 May 1983 or 26 May 1983 *Promises / Lipstick / Everybody's Happy Nowadays / Sixteen Again 4. Recorded 1979-05-21. First broadcast 28 May 1979. Repeated 12 June 1979. *I Don't Know What To Do With My Life / Mad Mad Judy / Hollow Inside / ESP 5. Recorded 2003-04-02. First broadcast 05 June 2003. Joint Peel/One World session, not all tracks TX on Peel. *Driving Insane / Certain Move / Lester Sands / Jerk / Breakdown / Orgasm Addict / Harmony In My Head Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Whatever Happened To...? #59 *1978 Festive Fifty: Moving Away From The Pulsebeat #30 *1978 Festive Fifty: Boredom #12 *1978 Festive Fifty: What Do I Get? #8 *1979 Festive Fifty: What Do I Get? #50 *1979 Festive Fifty: Boredom #25 Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) ;1977 *03 February 1977: Friends Of Mine *29 August 1977: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1978 *01 February 1978: What Do I Get? (7") United Artists *06 March 1978: 16 (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *29 March 1978: Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *05 May 1978: I Don't Mind (7") United Aritsts UP 36386 *07 July 1978: Noise Annoys (single b-side) *31 July 1978: Fast Cars (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *15 August 1978: I Don't Mind (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *17 August 1978: Breakdown / Time's Up / Boredom / Friends Of Mine (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *31 August 1978: Noise Annoys (single b-side) *07 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *11 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *20 September 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *25 September 1978: Sixteen Again (album - Love Bites) United Artists *02 October 1978: E.S.P (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *03 October 1978: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *06 October 1978: Late For The Train (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *13 October 1978: Operator's Manual (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *20 October 1978: 'Boredom (7"-Spiral Scratch)' (New Hormones) *20 October 1978: Nothing Left (LP - Love Bites) United Artists *01 November 1978: Friends Of Mine (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *02 November 1978: Breakdown (EP – Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *07 November 1978: Promises (single) *13 November 1978: Promises (7") United Artists UP 36471 *29 November 1978: Lipstick (b-side to 'Promises' single) *27 December 1978: Moving Away from the Pulsebeat (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) (United Artists) *28 December 1978: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1979 *01 January 1979: What Do I Get? (single) United Artists *21 February 1979: Why Can't I Touch It? (7” – Everybody's Happy Nowadays) United Artists *16 April 1979: Promises (single) *07 May 1979: 16 Again *09 May 1979: Nothing Left (LP – Love Bites) United Artists *24 May 1979: Boredom (7" – Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *23 June 1979 (BFBS): Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *26 June 1979: Love Battery (LP - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists *17 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *18 July 1979: Something's Gone Wrong Again (b-side 'Harmony In My Head' 7") United Artists *23 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *25 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (7") United Artists UP 36541 *26 July 1979: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *28 July 1979 (BFBS): Something's Gone Wrong Again (7" - Harmony In My Head) United Artists *30 July 1979: Something's Gone Wrong Again (b-side 'Harmony In My Head' 7") United Artists *04 August 1979 (BFBS): Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *11 August 1979 (BFBS): Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *21 August 1979: Breakdown / Time's Up (Spiral Scratch EP) New Hormones *01 September 1979 (BFBS): Boredom (7" - Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *18 September 1979: Paradise (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) (United Artists) *19 September 1979: Paradise/Sitting Round At Home/You Say You Don't Love Me/You Know You Can't Help It/Mad Mad Judy/Raison D'Etre (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists (complete LP side 1) *20 September 1979: I Don't Know What To Do With My Life/Money/Hollow Inside/A Different Kind Of Tension/I Believe/Radio Nine (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists (complete LP side 2) *26 September 1979: A Different Kind Of Tension (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *03 October 1979: You Know You Can't Help It (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *06 October 1979 (BFBS): You Say You Don`t Love Me (7") United Artists *30 October 1979: Paradise (LP – A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *31 October 1979: A Different Kind Of Tension (LP – A Different Kind Of Tension) United Artists *15 November 1979: You Know You Can't Help It (LP - A Different Kind Of Tension) (United Artists) *26 December 1979: Boredom ('Spiral Scratch' EP) ;1980 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): What Do I Get? (7") United Artists UP 36348 *20 March 1980: Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) *20 August 1980: Why She's A Girl From The Chainstore (7") United Artists BP 365 *23 August 1980 (BFBS): Why She's A Girl From The Chainstore (7") United Artists BP 365 *30 October 1980 (BFBS): Strange Thing (7") United Artists BP 371 *13 November 1980 (BFBS): Strange Thing (7") United Artists BP 371 *06 December 1980 (BFBS): What Do You Know? (7") I.R.S. IR-9020 ;1981 *18 March 1981: You Can't (Various Artists Cassette Compilation - C81) NME/Rough Trade *02 April 1981: Moving Away From Pulsebeat (12" promo) United Artists UALP 15 *05 April 1981 (BFBS): Moving Away From Pulsebeat (12" promo) United Artists UALP 15 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): Whatever Happened To? ;1983 *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Boredom (7" - Spiral Scratch) New Hormones *03 December 1983 (BFBS): Moving Away From The Pulsebeat (album - Another Music In A Different Kitchen) United Artists UAG 30159 ;1985 *02 January 1985: I Don't Mind *24 March 1985 (BFBS): E.S.P. (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *27 March 1985: Operators Manual (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *01 July 1985 (BFBS): Love You More *16 September 1985: Everybody's Happy Nowadays *26 November 1985: Love Battery ;1987 *HO John Peel 2 1987: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've) *15 December 1987: Love You More (v/a LP - Seeds IV: Punk) Cherry Red ;1988 *05 February 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 079 (BFBS)): 'What Do I Get? (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) ;1989 *07 February 1989: Nostalgia (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 *04 September 1989: (album - Live At The Roxy Club April 77) Absolutely Free FREE LP 002 ;1990 *09 January 1990: Fast Cars (LP- The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *10 March 1990 (BFBS): 'Promises (LP-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) ;1996 *01 July 1996: What Do I Get? (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;2000 *04 October 2000: Love You More (7") United Artists ;2001 *13 February 2001: Boredom (4xCD - Rough Trade Shops 25 Years (11 Track Sampler)) Mute ;2003 *27 March 2003: Keep On (LP - Buzzcocks) Cherry Red *30 April 2003: Jerk (7") Damaged Goods ;2004 *23 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ‘What Do I Get’ (Peel Session) See Also * Indie Charts * Record Collector * 1978 Top Twenty Albums Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Never Mind The Buzzcocks Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:Artists